Violet Carson
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Pasan dos años desde la muerte de Abie Rayner,y dos personas deciden ir a hacerle una visita al cementerio...Mal summary xD Es un one-shot un poco tristón. Espero que os guste!


Estaba amaneciendo.

Apenas unos pocos rayos de sol iluminaban el campo, por donde un chico caminaba tranquilamente.

Jude Sharp se movía sin prisa, pero tampoco sin detenerse.

Seguía llevando las rastas atadas en una coleta alta, pero en esa ocasión había dejado atrás sus googles, por lo tanto, sus hermosos ojos rojos se percibían mejor con la claridad de la mañana.

Su rostro se mantenía impasible, como siempre, mientras agarraba con firmeza el ramo de flores que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Un gran ramo de rosas, de color claro y suave, con papel fino blaco y una delicada cinta rosada sujetándolas y haciendo de adorno.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel suceso, y ya pasaban más de seis meses desde que había ido por última vez.

Cruzó la verja sin que nadie le viera. El guarda se había ido escasos momentos atrás.

Mejor.

Prefería pasar desapercibido.

Pasó entre los monumentos de piedra, con la cabeza baja.

Ese lugar le imponía demasiado respeto.

Subió por una pequeña pendiente, hasta donde las estatuas y demás monumentos dedicados ya no abundaban tanto, hasta que llegó a un pequeño rincón, donde miró emocionado lo que había estado buscando, el motivo por el que había ido a aquel lugar.

Contempló maravillado la tumba que se encontraba bajó la hermosa estatua de un ángel tallado en mármol puro.

Leyó las letras grabadas en relieve dorado sobre la piedra. Las letras que había memorizado una y otra vez, mientras notaba que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

"Abie Rayner, fallecida a la edad de trece años, rodeada de sus amigos y confidentes."

Se fijó en el pie de la tumba, y vio que había un ramo de rosas de un rojo fuerte a punto de marchitarse. Debían de haberlas llevado hacía menos de una semana.

Depositó su ramo al lado, pero no lo movió. No lo creyó oportuno.

Se arrodilló en la hierba, mientras acariciaba suavemente la tierra que cubría el terreno.

- Hola, Abie. Siento no haber venido antes.

Levantó un poco la vista hacia el cielo.

- ¿Como te va por ahí? Bueno, me imagino que ahora mismo te estarás riendo de mí, al verme hablando solo. Pero bueno, estoy totalmente convencido de que estás bien. Tal y como me dijiste en aquel momento, espero que seas feliz. De verdad, siento no haber venido a verte últimamente. Muchas veces quería hacerlo, pero... no me sentía capaz. Lo lamento. Espero que hasta entonces te haya bastado con la compañía de Will, Elsie y todos los demás. Se que a menudo vienen a verte.

Contempló una vez más el majestuoso ángel.

Tenía los brazos contraidos, cruzándose el uno con el otro para colocarse agarrando los hombros. Un vaporoso y pesado vestido de piedra cubría lo que no debía ser visto, la pureza de los ángeles. Tenía el rostro bajo, de perfil, con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Por último, las alas contraídas, con las plumas perfectamente talladas. Eran de mármol, y ya eran pesadas de por sí, pero también ocultaban otro peso que dolía demasiado.

Era la viva imagen de la soledad, pero también de la persistencia. Era algo escalofriante, pero realmente era la figura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Ella lo había dibujado tiempo atrás, y William decidió que aquel sería su representante en ese lugar especial.

- Hay que ver... ya hace dos años... dos años muy largos. Y pese a todo ese tiempo, aún no he podido olvidar las palabras que me dedicaste ese día. Debo reconocer... que me sorprendieron muchísimo, ¿Sabes? Se que ya es tarde para decirlo, pero aún así... me dijiste que me amabas, Abie. Me amabas a mí. Y yo... nunca he sido capaz de asimilarlo. Quiero decir... ¿Por qué yo, Abie? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente yo? Yo nunca he hecho nada por ti... no me merecía esos sentimientos. Yo era el menos indicado para ti, no como... no como Will. Sabías perfectamente lo que él sentía por ti. Siempre lo supiste. Pero aún así, nunca le dijiste nada. Nunca hiciste nada que pudiera hacerle pensar que tenía oportunidad. Porque además, creo que uno de los motivos por el que no se lo dijiste fue por el fuerte lazo que os unía. Al fin y al cabo, aunque nos llamabas hermanos a todos, él siempre fue tu favorito.

Se incorporó, y caminó hasta el ángel.

acarició su superficie fría, mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

- Abie... siento no haberte correspondido... ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo por ti... haber hecho algo que te hiciera feliz. Se que siempre estuviste sola. A pesar de tener gente a tu lado, nunca podías confiar en alguien de verdad por lo que realmente te preocupaba. Siento no haberte ayudado. He sido un mal compañero y un pésimo amigo... Pero a pesar de todo, puedes estar tranquila. En ningún momento le he contado a nadie lo que sucedió en la habitación... Tu secreto siempre estará...

- ¿Jude?

- ¿Eh?

El chico levantó lka vista ante la voz femenina que lo llamaba.

Vio a una chica con el pelo añil largo casi hasta las rodillas, vestida practicamente de blanco, lo cuál hacía que su color de pelo y su piel resaltaran aún más.

Llevaba entre sus brazos un precioso ramo de tulipanes blancos.

- ¿Elsie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hombre, pues creo que lo mismo que tú... He venido a hacerle una visita, ya que iba a hacer un mes que no venía. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

- Solo un rato. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la visitaba.

- Entiendo...

Elsie se fijó en los dos ramos de flores que adornaban la tumba. En especial en las rosas rojas. Las conocía demasiado bien.

- Violet Carson...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Las rosas. Son Violet Carson. Su flor favorita.

- Si, lo se. quería traerle unas, pero es extraño. En ninguna de las floristerías de la ciudad quedaba una sola.

- A mi me pasó lo mismo. Es raro que no haya una sola Violet Carson en toda la ciudad. Es como si alguien hubiera ido floristería tras floristería para comprarlas todas.

- Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta.

- Desde luego. Él ha querido encargarse de todo, al parecer. Y lo comprendo.

- Si.

El chico observó fijamente a su amiga mientras esta depositaba las flores delante de los otros dos ramos, sin alterar su posición.

- Parece mentira. ¿De verdad ya han pasado dos años?

- Si. A mí también se me hace extraño. Es bastante tiempo.

Jude se separó del ángel y se posicionó junto a Elsie.

Ella le miró, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

- ¿La recuerdas?

- Todos los días. A cada momento.

- Yo también. No me lo explico. Apenas la conocía cuando ocurrió, pero... no deja de ser una persona muy importante en mi vida. Me habría gustado conocerla mejor. Ojalá hubieramos podido ser amigas. Solo estuvimos juntas unos días...

El chico veía que la peliazul se desmoronaba. Veía como las lágrimas resbalaban rápidamente por sus mejillas. Pero no hizo nada por detenerla. Sabiendo como era Elsie, que casi nunca dejaba que la vieran llorar, era que aquello la estaba superando. Debía de haberse aguantado las lágrimas desde hacía tiempo.

Lástima que su amiga no supiera que llorar era una pérdida de tiempo. Al menos en ese caso.

Aunque él también lloraba.

Ese secreto era muy duro como para llevarlo sin desmoronarse de vez en cuando.

- Cuando estuve en su habitación, antes de... ya sabes... ella... no dejaba de hablar de ti. Bueno, no dejaba de hablar de todos los de la Royal, pero en especial de ti y de Will. Realmente erais las personas más especiales de su vida. Estaba muy orgullosa de poder estar a vuestro lado.

- ...

- Lo siento... estoy un poco cansada.

- Tranquila. Es normal. Yo también lloro a veces.

- Si...

- Oye, Elsie...

- Dime.

- ¿Recuerdas el poema que leiste hace un año, cuando vinimos todos?

- ¿El poema de Lord Byron?

- Si, ese. ¿Lo recuerdas? Se que te lo sabías de memoria.

- Ahora mismo no me acuerdo de todo. Solo de los primeros versos.

- Por favor.

Elsie no podía ver los ojos de su amigo, pero sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Lo agarró de la mano para tranquilizarlo,y comenzó a recitar.

_- Y tú has muerto, siendo tan joven y hermosa_

_como si no fueras de nacimiento humano,_

_y forma tan suave y encantos tan únicos_

_tan pronto han regresado a la tierra!_

_Aunque la tierra los recibió en su lecho_

_y sobre el sitio la multitud ande_

_descuidada en su regocijo,_

_hay unos ojos que no podrían tolerar_

_mirar ni un instante a esa tumba._

Ambos terminaron llorando cuando la chica finalizó.

Aquel apenas era el principio del poema, pero los dos notaban cuanto significado tenían esas palabras.

Elsie se separó de él, y se acercó lentamente a la lápida, bajo el ángel, donde se arrodilló.

Besó suavemente sus propios dedos, y luego los posó en las letras doradas que representaban el nombre de su amiga.

- Adiós, Abie. Te queremos y te recordamos. Para siempre.

Volvió junto a Jude, y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

- Deberíamos irnos.

- Si. ¿Que te parece si la próxima vez volvemos juntos? Creo que a ella le ha gustado. Mira como está brillando el sol ahora.

- Tienes razón. La próxima vez... intentaremos comprar Violet Carson entre los dos, y se las traeremos. Intentaremos adelantarnos a Will -dijo sonriendo-. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos, Jude?

- Claro.

La chica se separó de él, e instintivamente dirigió su mirada un poco más arriba, en otra pendiente.

Se asustó al contemplar un árbol. O más bien lo que se apoyaba en él.

- ¿Elsie? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ahí, ahí arriba... junto al árbol...

Pero ya no había nada.

- Juraría que había alguien ahí... Había una chica... mirando hacia aquí...

- ¿Una chica?

- Si...

Jude miró hacia el árbol intrigado y sorprendido.

Junto al árbol no había nadie.

- ¿Seguro que la has visto?

- Yo diría que si...

- Bueno, puede que te lo hayas imaginado... o tal vez estaba ahí y se ha ido. Este lugar siempre esconde muchas cosas.

- Tienes razón... mejor nos vamos, ¿No? Empiezo a tener la piel de gallina... cada vez que vengo, siento algo extraño aquí...

- Si, anda, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar para bajar la pendiente y salir por la verja.

Elsie se adelantó un poco, y Jude se giró por última vez a mirar al ángel.

Sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa no podría interpretarse como tranquila, o incluso irónica.

- Hasta la próxima vez, Abie Rayner. Descansa hasta entonces. Te prometo que hasta mi próxima visita estarás en mi mente a cada momento. Adiós.

...

La chica salió de su escondite.

Se apoyó un poco en el árbol y cerró los ojos, aliviada por no ser descubierta.

Tras unos instantes, bajó la pendiente y se acercó a la tumba del ángel.

Sonrió al ver los ramos de flores, y se sentó al lado de la estatua mientras cogía las Violet Carson.

- Wil... siempre tan predecible... Nunca te olvidas de mis rosas...

Cogió una de las rosas casi marchitas, y comenzó a deshojarla tranquilamente.

El viento se llevó los pétalos que dejaba sobre el césped, y le revolvió un poco su pelo largo y negro.

Levantó la vista después de observar los otros dos ramos, para ver a los chicos que habían visitado la tumba.

Aún se podía ver como salían del cementerio.

Cogió el ramo de rosas blancas, y vio que ocultaba una pequeña nota perfumada.

Se sorprendió, pero cogió la nota y la leyó en voz baja.

Sonrió.

_"Hasta que decidas volver, te guardaré el secreto._

_Jude"_

- Adiós, chicos... Se que pronto nos volveremos a ver... Gracias...

...

...

...

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ya que ha sido creado por Level-5._

_Elsie River y Abie Rayner son personajes originales creados por mí._

...

**Dedicado a mi querido Lord Byron.**

**El 19 de Abril se cumplieron 187 años desde que dejó este mundo, legándonos sus maravillosos escritos.**

**George, gracias por todo. Eres el único que consigue arrancarme un suspiro y una sonrisa cuando leo tus poemas, que siempre me dan fuerzas para continuar con mi camino.**

**Te quiero.**


End file.
